This invention relates to swim fins of the type having a rigid blade with a leading edge and a trailing edge supported from a foot pocket so that a space exists between the foot pocket and the blade.
In the above-referenced patent application Ser. No. 842,282, a swim fin is illustrated using a rigid narrow streamlined blade with an 18 inch blade span, the blade and flexible beams being attached to a wire form. A swim fin with this type of blade is very efficient for swimming but is not suitable for making an entry into heavy surf because the wire form used to support the blade reduces flexibility during walking and standing, making it difficult to maintain his balance while putting the fins on under these conditions. It is important that a swim fin of the type described in above-referenced patent application Ser. No. 842,282 must not be so stiff that it makes walking by the wearer unduly difficult. A serious swimmer or diver using such a swim fin frequently needs to walk a significant distance, often carrying quite a lot of equipment, including scuba tanks, spear guns, etc. Obviously, the swimmer or diver must safely maintain his balance while walking along a beach surface into the water, sometimes through heavy surf. I have found that it is important that the wearer of the swim fin be able to walk in a somewhat normal manner, carrying the above equipment, while wearing the swim fins. None of the prior swim fins having a wire form or metal frame attached to a blade that is displaced from the foot pocket allow walking without undue difficulty.